


I wrote it for you.

by DropsOfAddiction



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Scomiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfAddiction/pseuds/DropsOfAddiction
Summary: “Don’t frown queen, you’ll get wrinkles,” Mitch pushes his best friends brow up with his fingers and Scott giggles. Their parents watch them intently, sharing some knowing looks.





	I wrote it for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and happy holidays. Bit of fluffy, smutty Scomiche to warm the winter nights. Enjoy!
> 
> (I don’t give permission for my work to be posted on any other sites.)

Scott Hoying was currently drunk off his tall blond ass. It was Boxing Day (or Black Friday as it was sometimes called in Scott-brain) and he was visiting his family in his home town of Arlington, Texas, for the holidays. He and Mitch had driven down Christmas Eve after their last show and he’d dropped Mitch off two blocks away, at his own parents house. He’d hugged him goodbye at the door and wished him Merry Christmas. The hug had lingered because Scott hadn’t wanted to let Mitch go.

He was feeling more and more clingy with Mitch lately. Scott always misses him if he’s away from him, but lately, physically, he just needs his touch. It never feels like enough though. So instead of exploring that dangerous train of thought about his best friend, he’d thrown himself into the hustle and bustle of Christmas Day at the Hoying’s. 

He’d text Mitch yesterday, on Christmas night and they’d text back and forth for about two hours, telling each other about their day. Scott’s mom had given him raised eyebrows when his sister had asked him who he was messaging and Scott had said Mitch.

“You live together, you drove down together last night, what could you possibly talk about for another two hours over text?” His dad had asked, genuinely intrigued.

“Beyoncé?” Scott offered weakly and the whole family had laughed and moved on. His sister had looked at him suspiciously though. Scott made a conscious effort to put his phone away and he’d had to sit on his hand to stop himself trying to text Mitch.

———————————

They’d all agreed they were going to meet up on Boxing Day evening along with Kirstie and her family at their local pub. Scott was unusually uneasy. He’d been messing up around Mitch a lot lately. He’d been having some really inappropriate thoughts about Mitch these past few months and it would get worse if he’d been away from him for a few days. 

He’d picked him up at the airport before they’d released their last album back last Spring and Mitch had a hickey on his neck, from another guy. Scott had felt insanely jealous and inexplicably angry. More recently he’d overheard Mitch calling someone Daddy on the phone a few weeks ago and Scott had thought, “That’s my nickname”. It could have even been his real Daddy for all Scott knew, but he’d still got jealous.

The worst was last weekend, when Mitch had gone Christmas shopping with him. They’d stopped for Starbucks and Scott was distracted, looking down at his shopping list, when Mitch handed him his cup. He’d muttered “thanks babe,” and leaned in to peck him on the lips without really considering what he was doing. He’d just peeked up from his list and done it. It had just felt natural. It had been instinct.

Mitch had looked really surprised and had touched his lips where Scott had just been. Scott stared at him, shocked at what he’d done but they were always tactile with each other, so he tried to brush it off. 

“A guy just tried hitting on me so I said you were my boyfriend and I was waiting for you. Had to make it look real right?! Sorry I didn’t warn you,” Scott was blushing furiously and looked back down at his list.

“Oh,”Mitch replied quietly, sounding a little weird “no problem Daddy.”

Scott’s dick had twitched at that and he kept his eyes down, scolding himself internally. They were normal with each other after that much to Scott’s relief, but Mitch had been acting just a tiny bit weird the past week. Scott hoped he was ok. He’d even cancelled a date he had a few days previous, leaving Scott really confused. He’d told Scott directly he wasn’t going and stood there, waiting for Scott to reply. Scott didn’t know what to say to him.

He couldn’t tell him he was glad. He couldn’t ask him to go in a date with him instead.

“Want to have a wine night?” He just quietly asked instead.

Mitch had looked disappointed at his response, but had agreed to the wine all the same.

Scott was over the moon that Mitch had cancelled. He didn’t think he could take another hickey on his best friend, his... his everything. Not with how possessive he was feeling at the moment. He was worried he’d let Mitch know about his feelings and that could potentially ruin their friendship. Mitch likes to joke around but he didn’t want Scott like that. Not really. 

So Scott had put it to the back of his mind and concentrated on packing for their trip back to Texas.

——————————

Because of his nerves about tonight and having to spend yet another evening pretending he wasn’t stupidly attracted to his best friend, quite possibly in love with him, he’d taken pre-drinks with his Dad to the extreme. They’d started with beer and cold cuts with lunch and by the time they’d got to the pub to meet everyone, he was trashed. 

“Mitchyyyy” he’d yelled crashing through the doors, his parents trailing after him.

It was a country pub too, so it didn’t even have music. Scott’s 6ft 3inch drunk self was a very noticeable addition to quiet pub. Everyone was looking at them. Mitch and his family looked on shocked as Scott wobbled up to them. Kirstie and her family hadn’t arrived yet.

“Sorry guys we tried to get him to stay at home but he wanted to see Mitch,” Scott’s dad is smiling and doesn’t sound fully sober himself. 

Mitch finally laughs and makes grabby hands at Scott, pulling him down next to him on the comfy leather couch.

“Come on big guy, you know beer makes you a right diva, you smell like a brewery. Have some of these fries and I’ll get you a coffee,” Mitch knows how to handle his best friend usually.

Scott’s not having any of it.

“Nooo. I wanna... I wanna sing you a song Mitch,” Scott slurs. At least he’s being quieter, the rest of the patrons are going back to their conversations.

“Oh god,” Mitch giggles.

“No, no, not one about god or the Christmas ones, I’m gonna do the one I wrote about you,” Scott says frowning.

“Don’t frown queen, you’ll get wrinkles,” Mitch pushes his best friends brow up with his fingers and Scott giggles. Their parents watch them intently, sharing some knowing looks.

“You’re a million miles away and I’m still thinking bout my baby!!! Ain’t misbehaving, no you don’t need to.... er... don’t need to worryyyy, I’m having a good time oooooooo,” Scott begins. 

The whole pub has stopped to stare now, including the bar staff, because even drunk off his ass and forgetting the words, Scott still sounds fucking amazing. Mitch rolls his eyes but is slightly amused.

“I’ve had one too many, but you’re the only one on my mind!” Scott sing songs, perfectly in tune though he can barely talk or walk straight. The man is gifted.

“Scotty you didn’t write that,” Mitch is looking really intrigued “we wrote it together remember?” 

“Nope Nope. I had the first bit done remember... silly Mitch,“ Scott pats him on the head.

Mitch racks his brain and he seems to really need Scott to keep talking.

“Scott you sat there and fed me like a line an hour in the studio when we wrote Misbehavin, are you telling me you’d already written it?” Mitch says.

Scott looks at him and squints.

“Yeah silly. I told you. I wrote it for you. The first bit anyway. I wrote it that time you spent the weekend in Paris with that dick bag David and I was on my own,” Scott’s pouting.

“Scott, what are you saying?” Mitch has no lightness in his tone now, he’s staring at Scott.

Scott seems to sober a bit when he realises he’s probably said too much and gets up to leave, wobbling just a bit. 

“I’ll see u at the house,” he mumbles to his mom and dad, not even daring to look at Mitch.

He’s sobered up loads by the time he gets to the house. He stumbles up to his old room and kicks the door open, annoyed at himself. Mitch will probably never talk to him again. He kicks off his shoes and falls face first into bed, fully clothed.

————————————

When he wakes in the morning he’s full of regret. He goes to fetch coffee and toast and by the time he’s had a shower and brushed his teeth he’s feeling more human. His mum shouts up to him that her and his dad are off to walk the dogs. Scott goes back into his old bedroom, towel around his waist.

What he’s not expecting to find, is Mitch sitting on his bed. It’s a sight that he’s seen a million times over the years, even in this room, but it’s the first time he’s wanted to push him back down on it, cover his body with his and kiss him stupid. He just looks at his feet and waits for Mitch to tell him he’s ruined everything. Mitch just waits in silence until Scott just comes and sits next to him on the bed.

“Scotty... sing the chorus,” Mitch says quietly.

“What?” Scott’s really confused and won’t look at him.

“Of misbehaving... it’s the bit I wrote... the bit I sing... sing it,” he’s staring at Scott now.

Scott feels silly, especially when he gets a flashback to the pub from last night. He groans and puts his head in his hands. Mitch isn’t putting up with that though. He takes Scott’s chin in his hands and turns him to look at him.

“Scott. Sing the fucking chorus,” He looks furious now.

Scott clears his throat and sings.

“Err. Oh, but I know, that I, can be wild sometimes, oh but I, never lie, cause I’m yours you’re mine, but I ain’t misbehavin, no I ain’t misbehavin tonight,” he finishes croakily.

“Scott Hoying. I know you feel like a dumbass today but based on last night I’m gonna go out on a limb and say you’ve got feelings for me. Other than the obvious ones. So stop beating yourself up and listen... you may have started to write that song for me, but I wrote the chorus for you. I haven’t had sex in 8 months. I’m so gone on you, I can’t even date. I keep telling you I’m going out but I’ve been hanging out at Kirstie’s complaining to the dogs about you. I fell in love with you ages ago. I didn’t want to fuck up the band or spoil what we had. I was thinking about saying something after that little Starbucks kiss, but you just brushed it off. It felt so normal and right but you said it was all for a cover story. Then I thought I’d give you one chance and told you I cancelled my date and stood in front of you, waiting for you to tell me that you were happy. But you didn’t. I was gutted, but after last night... I’m beginning to think it might be ok...” Mitch still has hold of Scott’s jaw, stubble ticking his fingers.

Scott’s looking like he’s been hit upside the head with a heavy object. His mouth is hanging open and he’s staring into Mitch’s deep brown eyes and he sees nothing but truth. He feels the same as Scott.

It’s like Scott ignites from within.

Scott surges forward and kisses his best friend like he’s been wanting to for months. He licks into the smaller boys mouth, tongues tasting each other. Scott pulls Mitch into his lap, suddenly acutely aware, he only has a towel around his waist. Mitch straddles him and grinds his ass down onto Scott’s hard thick cock and both boys groan loud. Scott throws Mitch on his back on the bed and jumps up to lock the door. His parents aren’t even here right now, they’re walking the dogs but he doesn’t want to be interrupted for this, he’s waited so long.

He stalks back to where Mitch is laying on the bed in his black skinny jeans and T-shirt and he drops his towel. They’ve seen each other naked before but never like this. Never when he’s hard for Mitch. He just stands there, totally comfortable with Mitch and his cock twitches when Mitch looks him up and down and eyes settle on his cock, his pupils blown wide with want. Mitch licks his lips.

“Fucking hell Scott,” he breathes, “where the fuck were you hiding that?”

Scott knows he’s above average, size wise, but Mitch would never have known that. He knows now and he looks like he appreciates the fact a lot. He crawls onto the bed and unbuckles Mitches belt. He pulls his jeans down, taking his boxers with them. When he sits back on his heels, Mitch leans up and pulls his own T shirt over his head. Scott just stares and stares. He wants to taste him all over. He starts with Mitch’s perfect dick and he leans down and licks him from base to tip. He tastes incredible.

“Oh my fuck,” Mitch’s head hits the pillow.

“Soon,” Scott grins up at him and promptly swallows him all the way down.

He sets a punishing rhythm on Mitch’s dick and Mitch is mumbling encouragement, threading his hands into the blondes hair. 

“Close, Scott stop,” Mitch is tugging on his hair. What he doesn’t prepare for is how hot he finds that and he shoves his throat down onto Mitch’s dick and Mitch yells and promptly shoots down his throat.

He gets his breath back and Mitch looks ruined. 

“It’s a good look on him,” Scott thinks. Mitch soon recovers though and is pushing on Scott’s lager frame, getting him to lay down. Scott does so, on his back but Mitch shakes his head. 

“Nuh uh Daddy, roll over, dick down,” he instructs.

Scott is painfully hard but does what he’s told. Scott wonders if Mitch is going to top. He likes to sometimes, Scott knows this, but only when he’s been with someone a really long time and trusts them. He still jumps when Mitch palms his ass, one cheek in each hand. Scott swallows deep and pillows his head on his hands, face down. Mitch parts him and he hears the smaller man groan when his tight hole is exposed.

Mitch sounds hoarse when he says, “Can I scott?”

Scott’s done plenty of rimming but he’s never let anyone do it to him before. He’s never trusted anyone enough, never felt comfortable enough. Mitch knows this because they played ‘never have I ever’ on a wine night a few weeks ago and Mitch had looked really surprised and intrigued at Scott’s revelation. But it’s Mitch here with him now. He would trust him with his life. He definitely would trust him with his tongue in his ass.

Scott ruts roughly against the sheet at the thought and he knows he’s going to say yes.

“Definitely,” he whispers and Mitch whines.

He wastes no time and Scott jumps when there is a wet sweep of tongue over his hole. He’s writhing into the sheets, so close already, when Mitch starts tongue fucking him relentlessly. When Mitch adds a finger, he’s done and he comes untouched, something that’s never happened to him before, shooting into his sheets. He thinks he might black out for a minute. 

When he comes to, Mitch is by the door, getting a bottle of water out of his bag, grinning at him. Mitch’s cock is hard again, hitting his stomach as he walks.

“Back online big guy?” Mitch grins.

Scott growls and stalks toward Mitch and spins him around to lean him against the door. He plasters his front along Mitch’s back and leans into him, wrapping his arms around him, sniffing his neck.

“That... That was the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me. I always imagined you’d be amazing. I had no idea,” he mumbles to Mitch.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet Daddy,” Mitch giggles and squirms because Scott’s scruff is tickling his neck and the movement brings his bare ass against Scott’s crotch, which gives a very interested twitch. Scott reaches for Mitch’s bag, knowing he keeps lube in it and he stands back up. He coats his fingers and leans his body back into Mitch’s smaller one.

“Nor have you,” Scott teases and promptly drags his finger down the cleft of Mitch’s ass.

“Oh shit, ” Mitch moans.

Scott works him open, standing there and soon he’s up to four fingers, fucking into Mitch’s tight hole. Scott’s hard as a rock again, dick poking at Mitch’s ass and he wants to fuck him badly.

“Your fingers, Oh wow, your fingers Scott,” Mitch is pushing himself back into Scott’s hand and it’s so hot. Scott removes his hand and rubs his dick against Mitch’s entrance.

Condoms. Fuck his life.

“Mitch tell me you’ve got a condom, please,” Scott groans and the feeling of the head of his dick on Mitch’s hot entrance makes a thick bead of pre-come smear on Mitch’s skin.

Mitch has his hands against the door bracing himself and his knees wobble.

“None that will fucking fit you!” He exclaims.

Well shit.

“Mitch I haven’t had sex since I was tested after I split with Alex,” Scott is just putting that out there and lets it hang... he’s never had sex with anyone without using a condom before. He wouldn’t even usually consider it. 

“Scott I wasn’t lying, it was eight months ago for me and I’ve been tested too, you were there when my results came back,” Mitch breathes “I’ve never had sex without a condom before.”

Scott groans when Mitch pushes his ass back into him again.

“Me either. Do you want to?” Scott’s never wanted to fuck anyone as badly as he wants to fuck Mitch right now.

“Do it,” Mitch breathes, “let me feel you.”

And that’s all it takes. Scott spreads him with his hands and is pushing into him. Mitch clenches around Scott’s girth and Scott moans trying not to come there and then. Mitch is so tight and perfect, he feels like he was made for him. He pushes in to the base and gives Mitch a second to adjust.

“Scott, move, please, I’m dying here,” Mitch rocks his hips back into him and Scott takes the instruction. He fucks into him punishingly, not able to hold back and Mitch yells beautiful things.

“Harder Daddy,” he says and “fuck you’re perfect.

When Mitch groans, “oh my god I love you,” it stops Scott.

Scott pulls out at that one, ignoring Mitch’s protesting groan. He needs to see him. He spins him around and gets his hands on his ass, lifting him up. Mitch jumps up to meet him. Scott kisses him as he pushes back into him, the new angle giving him a perfect view of Mitch’s hard bobbing dick and he pulls back to look at his best friend, his soulmate.

“I love you too. More than you know,” he says and he kisses him and resumes his rhythm, holding Mitch up on his thighs. He fucks him into the door, both of them making so much noise and when he gets a hand on Mitch’s dick, the dark haired boy comes all over both of them, with a shout.

That’s what tips Scott over the edge, he drives deep and hard into Mitch one last time and buries his face in his neck when he lets go. He comes deep in his ass and the bare feeling of it makes Mitch clench his hole down on him, milking him and he comes for longer than he’s ever done previously. His legs are shaking with the intensity of it.

He puts Mitch back on the ground, both of them panting and he watches him in awe, holding onto his jaw and kissing him sweetly.

Mitch looks shy and overwhelmed so he tucks him back into his bed and goes to get a cloth to clean him up. He kisses him because he looks so snoozy and he knows Mitch will probably be asleep in seconds. He stares at him again from the door wondering how he got so lucky.

He still has a dopey lovestruck expression on his face when he turns to walk out onto the hallway landing. He’s very grateful he’d thought to shove his boxers on when he walks straight into his angry frowning sister, arms crossed over her chest.

Shit. He’d forgotten about his fucking sister. Oh well. Merry Christmas to him.


End file.
